


Happily Ever After

by cellie6135



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Femleo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellie6135/pseuds/cellie6135
Summary: You are invited to a city full of Mutants and trouble. Where an unlikely hero rescues a beautiful warrior from a nasty villain with the help of his trusty companion. One name spells action. One name spells adventure. One name spells romance. And that name is Raphael...





	1. The Perfect Mate

The thunder cracked.

The rain fell down hard on the earth. King Slash walked through his dark castle towards his dungeon, as he walked several of his men bowed in respect whenever he passed them.

Slash was a giant blue, mutant tortoise who wore a black mask, brown belt and black bandages that covered his hands and feet and he carried a giant mase.

When he walked into the dungeon he saw his executioner, Rahzar, torturing a mutant pigeon called Pete by dunking him head under water repeatedly. 

"ENOUGH! He's ready to talk." The king smirked.

Rahzar nodded and lifted the pigeon up before tying him to the table.

"Now tell me Pete, where are the others hiding!?" Slash asked angrily.

"Never!" The mutant pigeon spat.

Slash growled in annoyance. He had heard of several people planning to rebel against him and that they were hiding with some people in his very land. "I've tried my very best to be patient with you but no my patience is at end!"

"NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY HIDING ARE OR ELSE I'LL-"

"NO! PLEASE NOT THE FEATHERS!" Pete cried as Slash tried to tear his feathers off. Slash let go and shone a bright light in the pigeon's face.

"TELL ME WHO'S HIDING THEM!"

Pete took deep breaths to calm himself down and slowly sat up.

"Ok I'll tell you. Do you know the pizza man?" He the king asked.

"Yes I know the pizza man, do you mean the one in Chinatown?" King Slash asked more calmly. Pete nodded.

"She was once married to the pizza man."

However, before Pete could say anything else King Slash's captain of the guard Rockwell came running in. 

"My king we found one!" He exclaimed happily.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in and go get the creature for the other dungeon!" Slash ordered with an evil smile and had Pete sent back to his cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 20 minuets Rockwell and his men returned with some kind of robot that had it's arms and legs torn off and an alien brain creature.

A Krang Sub-Prime. When Slash placed the brain inside the robot the machine came to life and looked Slash dead in the eyes.

"Ah Krang Sub-Prime, is this not the greatest kingdom of them all?" Slash asked with a soft voice.

"Technically your not a king." Krang Sub-Prime replied.

Slash turned to Rahzar, who crushed a thick concrete brick to show the alien that he meant business.

"You were saying?" Slash asked at the horrified Krang. 

"What I mean is your not a king yet, but you can become one. All you need is a mate. A queen."

"Go on." The mutant tortoise said.

Krang Sub-Prime smiled. "Here are three single people who you can have as a mate my lord." The purple thing on the robot's chest began to flash and projected a holographic image of three people on the floor.

"Number 1 is a red head Human with unique physic abilities. She likes Chinese food and a good fight any time, meet April O'Neill."

"Number 2 is a alien Salamander with great high tech fighting skills, but her fiery attitude doesn't make living with her easy. Just kiss her lips and find out what a live wire she is, give it for Mona Lisa!"

"And last but certainly not least." The alien started.

"Number 3 is a blue eyed teenage mutant ninja turtle trapped in a mutant alligator-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that scare you off, she's a skilled swordsman that likes meditating and hanging out with friends and family. Yours for the rescuing, Leonarda Hamato!"

As Slash tried to make his decision of who to have as his mate all of his men began shouting different numbers at him.

"NUMBER 3!" He finally shouted and everything fell silent.

"Slash you've chosen Leonarda Hamato."

An image of Leonarda appeared in front of everyone.

"I will make this Leonarda my mate and my kingdom will have the perfect king." Slash chuckled before turning towards his captain of the guard.

"Rockwell assemble your finest men! We're going to have a tournament!"...


	2. Meet Raphael

Deep in the sewers under New York City there was a dangerous mutant turtle called Raphael.

He was famous for his temper, strength, ninja skills and how he never showed his victims mercy. Raph wore a red mask, brown elbow and knee pads and a brown belt that held his two sais.

Raph woke up to the same routine every morning.

He would get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get his gear on, make sure the 'stay away' signs weren't fading, do some training then go around scavenging for food and supplies.

At night he would go topside and beat up some thugs before heading to bed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In a warehouse not far from Raph's home some Humans were plotting to get rid of Raph.

They believed the turtle was a menace that went out and harmed innocent people. "Ok, so you three will cover the back entrance and me and the others will storm through the front door." The leader explained.

The other Humans nodded in agreement and went to gather their weapons.

Tonight they planned to kill Raphael...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Raph was relax in his recliner by the fireplace.

A loud crash that rang through the whole sewer pulled Raph from his thoughts and he went over to the monitor he had stolen from a computer store. He had place thousands of security cameras around the sewers so that way he would know if there were any intruders.

One one of the screens he saw several Humans running towards his lair.

Raph rolled his eyes and went to deal with the problem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is men." The leader whispered when the mutant turtle's lair came into view.

"Alright let's get him!" One of the Human's exclaimed and went to charge at the lair. Another Human grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Are you totally mad!? Do you have any idea what that thing will do to you?!"

"Yeah, he'll grained your bones to make his bread." Another Human added.

"Actually, that would be a giant." All the Humans whipped around in fear and saw Raphael smirking at them.

"Back beast!" The leader shouted and waved his fire touch in Raph's face.

But Raph didn't move.

Instead he licked his own hand and grabbed hold of the fiery end of the touch, it went out. No one dared move or even breathe as Raph pulled out his sais and raised them in a threatening way.

The Humans all screamed in fear and ran away as fast as they could.

"And stay out!" He shouted and turned to leave. But then he saw something one of the Humans had dropped, is was a wanted poster.

"Wanted. Mutants and Aliens."

Raph growled and scrunched the poster into a ball before throwing it away...

READ & REVIEW!


	3. Unexpected Guests

Rockwell and his guards were paying money to who ever brought them an alien or mutant that was thought hiding or being a member of the rebellion.

A mutant turtle called Michelangelo looked around as mutants and aliens were locked in cages or getting loaded into vans to be set to King Slash's palace. Mikey wore an orange mask, brown elbow and knee pads and a brown belt that held his nun-chucks.

"Please I'll never be stubborn again, just please give me another chance!" He pleaded to his boss Antonio.

Mikey worked as a pizza delivery man for Antonio. But because the chef was running low on money he decided to pass Mikey off as a rebel spy to get some extra money so he could keep in pizzeria open.

"Be quiet!" The Human snapped and smacked the back of Mikey's head and pulled on the chains that were tied to Mikey's wrists.

After a few minutes of waiting they were brought before Rockwell.

"What do we have here then sir?" The mutant monkey asked when he saw the chained up Michelangelo.

"Captain Rockwell, I bring you a rebel spy, I caught him talking to his rebel masters over the phone at my pizzeria." Antonio explained, trying to make the lie convincing.

Rockwell wrote something on a piece of paper and ordered his men to lock Mikey up. Mikey pulled out a shuriken and threw it at a Krang gun, the gun started to malfunction and firing at everything.

One blast hit the chains on the turtle's wrist and he was free.

Before he could be caught again he ran away as fast as his legs would go, Rockwell and his men not far behind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michelangelo ran for what seemed like forever.

He just kept running down different streets and into different stores to loose Rockwell and his men but they always found him. After turning down yet another alley he felt like giving up when he ran into someone.

When Mikey looked up he saw it was Raphael that he had run into.

But before Mikey could do anything Rockwell and his when came into the alley and stopped when they saw Raph. 

"You there, Raphael." The mutant monkey called nervously and pulled out a scroll.

"What?" The hotheaded turtle asked calmly and slowly walked towards the captain and his men.

"By the order of King Slash, I am authorised to place you both under arrest and transport you to prison." He gulped.

Raph was only inches away from his face.

"Oh really? Ya and what army?" Raph asked with a smirk.

Rockwell looked behind him a saw that all his men had fled. Rockwell quickly ran away as well. Raph rolled his eyes and climbed into the sewers, Mikey followed him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the sewers Raph tried his best to ignore Mikey and hoped he would go away.

But the younger turtle kept following the red mask mutant with a goofy grin on his face. Finally Raph had, had enough, he whipped around and glared at the other mutant.

"Listen, Mikey was it? Go celebrate your freedom with your own friends and leave me alone!" He snapped and continued walking away.

"I don't have any friends and I'm not going back there by myself. Hey I've got an idea, I'll stay with you!" He exclaimed happily and ran to catch up with his hero. After another ten minuets of walking they finally arrived at Raph's lair.

"This is gonna be so fun! We can stay up late, sharing stories and in the morning I'm making pizza!" Mikey giggled as he bounced on Raph's bed.

"What make's you think your staying!" He shouted angrily and grabbed Mikey by the tail of his mask and threw him out the lair...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Raph set his table ready for a great dinner.

Occasionally he would look on the security cameras and he always saw Mikey sitting outside the now locked lair doors. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Raph shot up from his chair.

Cautiously he walked around the lair trying to find the source of the crash.

Suddenly something jumped onto his recliner, when Raph moved closer to see what it was he was a bit surprised when he saw that it was three squirrels. But when Raph moved towards them their mouths suddenly opened up and a frog like tongues shot out.

Luckily Raph dodged them and before they could react he slammed a wooden box on top of them.

Quickly he ran to the door of his lair so he could throw the little pests out, but when he opened the door he saw dozens of different mutants and aliens camped outside his home.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Raph and an awkward silence filled the air.

Raph turned and glared at Mikey.

"Don't look at me dude, I didn't invite them." He said quickly.

"No one invited us here dude." A hippy mutant frog said.

"Yeah we were forced to come here to hide from the tyrant known as King Slash." Another mutant frog added.

Raph looked around at the people surrounding his home before sighing.

"Alright fine, who knows where this Slash guy is?" He asked, everyone either shook their heads or pointed at the people next to them.

"I know where he is!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Raph mental begged someone else to admit they know where Slash's palace was.

Unfortunately no one did.

"Attention all mutants and aliens, do not get comfortable. Ya welcome here has worn out and I'm gonna go see this Slash guy right now and get ya all back where you came from!" He exclaimed.

Everyone erupted in cheers of thank you.

"Ya are coming with me." He growled at Mikey and the two set off to Slash's palace...

READ & REVIEW!


	4. The Quest

Raph and Mikey had been walking for three days straight, trying to find King Slash's castle so they could get rid of all those mutants and aliens hiding in the sewer.

Raph was starting to lose his patience due to Mikey's constant talking.

"Here it is Raphie, told you I'd find it." Mikey smiled when they arrived at the gates of Slash's kingdom.

"So this is King Slash's castle?" Raph asked as he started at the Gothic looking castle.

"Come on, the sooner we see tha king the soon I can be rid of ya and those other mutants and aliens." He said and they started walking towards the castle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Raph and Mikey walked into the castle arena they saw that almost everyone in the kingdom was present as an audience.

King Slash was sat in a throne on a balcony with Rockwell and Razhar at his side. In the middle of the courtyard were 16 soldiers.

"Soldiers, you have been summoned here to compete for a chance to rescue my future mate, Leonarda Hamato." Slash announced from his throne.

"If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful the first runner up will take his place, and so on." He muttered the last part.

"Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make." Slash explained rather coldly. Raph rolled his eyes and walked over to the crowd of soldiers. Everyone gasped when they saw Raphael and some of the soldiers back away in fear.

King Slash didn't really know who this Raphael was but then Rockwell explained it to him.

"My lord, Raphael is one of the most feared mutants in New York City, he has been know for his violent punishments to those who come into his home." Slash smirked at this news.

"Soldiers new plan. The one who kills the red masked turtle will be named champion!" He exclaimed and all the soldiers pulled out their weapons.

Raph smirked and pulled out his sais and Mikey pulled out his nun-chucks...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while all the soldiers were lying unconscious on the floor around Raph and Mikey.

But before the duo could enjoy their victory hundreds of guards ran into the arena and aimed their crossbows at the two mutants.

"Should I give the order my lord?" Rockwell asked.

"No I have a better idea." Slash smiled and stood up from his seat.

"My people! I give you our champion!" He shouted and pointed to Raph.

"What?" Raph asked in disbelief as the audience began to cheer.

"Congratulations Raphael, you have been selected to go on a great and noble quest."

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest ta get my sewers back ya pompous freak!" Raph snarled angrily.

"Your sewers?" Razhar asked with an angrily snarl, not liking the way Raph was talking to his king.

"Yeah MY sewers, where all those mutants and aliens are hiding saying their trying to hide from you!" Slash smirked.

Raph had just unknowingly told him exactly where the rebels were hiding!

"How's this turtle? Go on this quest for me and I will get rid of these people in the sewers for you." Slash offered. Raphael thought about the offer and looked at the hundreds of guards pointing their crossbows at him.

If he agreed to this deal he might die doing it but if he refused Slash's men will shoot him.

"What kind of quest?"...

READ & REVIEW!


	5. Raphael Meets Leonarda

After walking for several days and night the two teenage mutant ninja turtles finally found the mountain that the castle was supposed to be.

As they were walking Mikey suddenly stopped.

"Gross! Raph did you do that?" Mikey asked in disgust when a putrid smell filled the air.

"Trust me Mikey, if it was me ya be dead." Raph replied and sniffed the air. "It's brimstone, we must be gettin' close."

After a few more minuets of walking up the mountain the two unlikely friends finally reached the top of the mountain. However, when the got to the top they saw that the partly destroyed castle was sat on some sort of giant pillar in the middle of a lake of molten lava.

The only way across was an old, shaky bridge that looked like it would break at even the slightest touch...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Mikey." Raph groaned as Mikey refused to get close to the bridge.

"No way dude! I ain't going anywhere near that death trap!" The orange masked turtle cried and backed up a little bit further away. Raph growled and dragged Mikey by the arm onto the bridge.

"Mikey ya just gotta relax, I'm right here beside ya. Just keep movin' and don't look down." He reassured the smaller turtle. Slowly, but surely, they made it to the other side of the bridge.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Raph smirked as he let go of a still shaking Mikey and headed for the castle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa." Mikey breathed as they walked around the castle ruins.

Almost everywhere they went they were armoured skeletons of the former warriors that have attempted to save Leonardo over the years. So far there was no sign of Leonardo or the monster that guarded the castle.

"Ok, ya go that way to look for some stairs." Raph said as he pulled the armour off one of the skeletons and wore it himself.

"Whoa wait why do I need to go and look for some stairs?" Mikey asked as Raph walked away in the opposite direction.

"Because I'm going ta take care of tha monster." He replied. "And Leonarda will be at tha top of the stairs in tha tallest room in tha highest tower, at least that's what Slash said." Raph added before vanishing into the fog...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikey had been walking for about half an hour and still no stairs.

"Leonarda are you in here dudette?" He called weakly as he slowly pushed a giant, half burned, creaky door open. When he stepped inside he saw that it was the remains of a throne room full of mountains of bones!

Some were old and some were new!

"I-I-It's a little bit to spooky in here to be playing hide and seek." Mikey stammered as he walked around the throne room. Soon he stood still with his back to the thrones.

Completely unaware of the pair of glowing green eyes boring into the back of his head...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he looked around Raph was beginning to think that he should take a little break until he stepped into an empty ballroom with a missing roof.

Raph looked up and saw the tallest tower he had ever seen. But the thing that interested Raph the most was the fact that the room at the top of the tower had the light on and he could just make out a shadow in the room.

"Well a least we know where Leonarda is." Raph smiled, but his smile soon faded when he realised something.

"But where's tha-"

"MONSTER!"

Raph turned around and saw Mikey running towards him with a hulking mutant-alligator the size of a T-Rex chasing him.

Raph quickly pulled out his sai and charged at the alligator, who was so busy chasing Mikey that he didn't notice Raph coming at him until the turtle kicked him in the jaw.

"Run Mikey!" He called.

Suddenly the alligator slammed his tail into Raph's stomach, sending flying into the air and straight into the highest room in the tallest tower. Straight into Leonarda's room.

The alligator roared loudly in rage when he saw Raph crash through the roof.

It was the mutant alligator's job to protect Leonarda and make sure no one took the mutant turtle away from the castle and he just threw someone into Leonarda's room!

The alligator calmed down a bit and went after Mikey, thinking Raphael had been killed upon impacted...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonarda watched the stranger who had crashed through her bedroom roof carefully.

The blue masked turtle did not know who this person was or why he was here. The only people she had ever seen alive were the ones that she saw the mutant alligator kill.

When Leonarda was locked away in the tower her dad told her that the alligator wouldn't hurt her.

He said the alligator would protect her for danger and that some day a very special someone would come and bring her back to her family. Suddenly the stranger began to stir and Leonarda quickly jumped onto her bed and prepared to defend himself if need.

When Raph finally opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of room.

He thanked God that the armour he had 'borrowed' from the skeleton had shield him from any serious injures. As he stood up Raph noticed another turtle standing in a defensive position on the bed in front of him.

The turtle wore a blue bandana, brown elbow and knee pads, a brown belt, two brown straps that held two katana blades and she had sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you Leonarda Hamato?" Raph asked hopefully and stepped forward to her but immediately stopped when he saw the other turtle reach for her katana blades.

"Yes, I am, now what do you want with me stranger?" Leonarda glared.

"I'm here to rescue you now lets go." Raph said and ran toward the door.

"Wait!" Leonarda cried and pulled something out of her belt. She grabbed Raph's hand and carefully put the item in the hand, it was a shuriken with the Hamato Clan symbol on it.

"When I was locked up here my father told me to give that shuriken to the person who actually made to my room alive when they claim their here to rescue me."

Raph put the shuriken in his own belt. "Thanks, now lets go." He grabbed Leonarda by the arm and they ran down the stairs...

READ & REVIEW!


	6. Castle Escape

Mikey ran as fast as his little green legs could carry him but no matter where he went or where he hid the alligator always found him.

Mikey quickly hid under some rubble and held his breath when the alligator's snout appeared in front of his only escape route. After a few terrifying moments Mikey heard the alligator walk away and gave a sigh of relief.

Big mistake.

The alligator suddenly lifted away the rubble and smacked Mikey into a wall. When Mikey came back to his senses he saw the alligator bearing it's enormous teeth at him and he had no to hide.

"What large, white, sparkly teeth you have." Mikey said nervously.

The alligator's features softened slightly as Mikey rambled on.

"You must have some good dental productions cause that is one dazzling smile you got there, and do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Mikey asked with a goofy grin only he could muster.

Suddenly the alligator nuzzled it's large snout against Mikey's plastron.

"I think I'll call you Leatherhead." Mikey smiled but gasped when Leatherhead carefully picked him by the legs using his mouth and carried him away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait! What do you mean you didn't slay the mutant alligator?!" Leonarda cried as she and Raph ran through the castle ruins, while Leonarda was trying to find and exit Raph was looking for Mikey.

"It's on my ta-do list princess! Now wait here and don't move." Raph ordered and he ran into a large room full of gold and jewels!

Raph looked down and saw Leatherhead sat with Mikey wrapped in his tail.

"Look I get it, being here alone for years can really make a dude desperate for friends but I already have a best friend and he's called Raphael, so maybe we could be pen pals." Mikey suggested as he tried to get out of the monster's grip.

While Mikey was keeping the monster distracted Raph had climbed onto the thick chain that held up the chandelier.

He started to pull on the chain until the chandelier suddenly fell around Leatherhead's neck like some kind of collar. While Leatherhead was trying to shake the collar off Raph grabbed Mikey's arm and they ran back out the room.

Raph let go of Mikey's arm when he saw Leonarda standing in the hallway waiting for Raph.

The red masked turtle didn't say anything and quickly scooped Leonarda up bridal style.

"Who's that?" Leonarda asked when she noticed Mikey running along side Raph.

"RUN NOW, QUESTIONS LATER!" Raph cried just as Leatherhead, with the chandelier still around his neck, came busting through the wall and after them.

After what seemed like forever of running around in circles Raph finally saw the bridge, their only way off this death trap.

However just as they made it half way across the bridge Leatherhead's thunderous roar rang through the air, shaking the whole castle and breaking the bridge in the process.

But thankfully Raph, Mikey and Leonarda grabbed hold of the wooden planks of the bridge to stop them from falling into the lava.

Just as Leatherhead made it to the edge to collect Leonarda and take him back to his tower the chandelier around his neck prevented him from going any further. The chain that held the chandelier to the roof in the treasure room had reached it's limit.

As Leatherhead shook around, trying to get his new 'collar' off, Raph, Mikey and Leonarda began climbing the bridge to safety.

As they disappeared from his sight Leatherhead stopped his struggling and whimpered quietly. Not only had he failed his mission but he had lost his first and only friend...

READ & REVIEW!


	7. Camping

Leonarda couldn't stop the smile grow on her lips as she, Raphael and Michelangelo ran to the bottom of the mountain.

Leatherhead's thunderous roars could still be heard.

"Thank you both, I thought I'd never get out of that tower!" She exclaimed as Mikey and Raph stretched their aching muscles.

"All right, let's go." Raph groaned.

"Wait a minute!" Leonarda said and Raph stopped in his tracks.

"Don't I at least get to know the name and see the face of my saviour?" She asked with a soft smile. Raph didn't know what to do.

The last thing he wanted to do was take of his helmet off and Leonarda recognising him as a dangerous mutant.

But then he remembered that Leonarda had been locked in that tower for years and hopefully didn't know who Raphael was. So taking a deep breath he removed his helmet and waited for Leonarda to scream and run faraway.

"Your Raphael." Leonarda gasped and backed away slightly.

"Yes I am and tha numbskull over there is called Mikey, and now we've got the introductions are out of tha way let's go Leonarda." Raph grumbled.

"You can call me Leo. Where are we going?" Leo asked with her arms crossed as she stood her ground.

"I'm taking ya back to King Slash."

"King Slash is the guy who hired Raphie here to rescue you and bring you to his kingdom safely." Mikey explained happily.

"Well, I'm not walking all the way to some guy's kingdom." Leo glared.

"Look princess ya ain't makin' my job any easier." Raph tried to explain politely.

"Sorry but your job ain't my problem, you can go back and tell King Slash that if he wants to rescue properly then I'll be waiting for him right here!" And with that being said Leo sat herself down on a rock by a dead tree.

"Hey! I ain't nobody's messenger boy. I'm a delivery boy." Raph snarled as he stomped over to where Leonarda was sitting.

"You wouldn't dare." The blue masked turtle hissed as she stared Raph dead in the eyes. Suddenly Raph flipped Leo onto his shoulder and began walking back to Slash's kingdom, with Mikey following close behind and Leo struggling on his shoulder...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of walking it was starting to get dark.

Raph decide it was time to take a little break by the river before looking for a safe place to camp, Leo had stopped struggling an hour ago so it was safe to put her down while Raph used the river to wash the dirt off his face.

"So what's Slash like?" Leo asked Mikey as they waiting for Raph to finish cleaning his face.

Truth be told Mikey didn't really know any of King Slash's good qualities, if he had any, and Mikey didn't want to scare Leo off from his future mate. "Well, he is big, blue, strong and his shell is covered in big, thick spikes." The orange masked turtle listed.

Finally Raph walked over to the duo.

"Let's go, we need to find a safe place to set up camp before night fall." He said and went off to find a place with Leo and Mikey following close behind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Raph had found somewhere safe to sleep, on the flat top of a rocky cliff.

Raph had managed make a descent sized camp fire and had set three sleeping bags around it. While Mikey was putting his hands close to the fire Raph was staring at the starry sky and Leo had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag with her back towards them.

"So are the stars always this bright in the city?" Mikey asked, trying to break the silence.

Raph didn't turn around to face him companion

"I was to busy trying to survive in the city to go star gazing." Raph growled. "What are you gonna do when we get Leo safely to Slash's castle?" Mikey asked.

Raph's anger began to boil as Mikey kept asking annoying questions.

"Going back home and getting on with my life."

The air was silent once more and Mikey was getting bored again, he got up and sat next to his hot-headed friend.

"Raph, who is it your trying lock out?"

Raph suddenly shot up from his seat and had a nasty look in his green eyes.

"EVERYONE!" He bellowed.

Unaware to the both of them, Leo was still awake but just had her back to them so they didn't know. Leo listened carefully as Raphael continued his furious rant at Mikey.

"I AIN'T THE ONE WITH PROBLEM IT'S THE WORLD THAT SEEMS TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME! PEOPLE TAKE ONE LOOK AT ME AND SCREAM 'LOOK OUT! BIG, STUPID DANGEROUS MONSTER!'" He shouted before taking a seat on the edge of the rocky cliff.

"They judge me before they even know me; that's why I'm better off on my own." He finished with a sad sigh.

Leo decided she had heard enough and fell back asleep. Mikey looked at his friend for a moment with sad blue eyes before joining him on the edge of the cliff.

"You know, when me met I didn't think you were a big, stupid, dangerous monster." He offered softly.

"I know Mikey."

The two unlikely friends sat in silence for the remainder of the evening, staring at the stars...

READ & REVIEW!


	8. Breakfast and Fights

When Leonarda woke up the next morning she saw that the morning sun had only just risen, the camp-fire had completely burned out and that Mikey and Raph were still asleep.

Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly walked into the woods to get some air and see if she can find anything for them to eat for breakfast.

Armed with a bow and some arrows, Leo began to look for food. It too wasn't long before Leo finally came across a nice peaceful, clear river which not only had clear water in it but there were delicious Salmon swimming around.

Leo smiled and aimed her bow and an arrow at one of the Salmon.

When she released the arrow it hit the Salmon right through the side, killing it swiftly and painlessly. Leo smiled and continued this until he had 6 Salmon before heading back to camp, collecting a few berries and apples on the way back...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Raph woke up the first thing he noticed was that something smelt really good. He quickly sat up and saw that Leo had a strong fire going and was rotating a stick above the flames and there were two Salmon roast on the stick.

"Mikey wake up." Raph hissed as he shook the shorter turtle awake. Leo looked up and smiled at the two mutant turtles in front of her.

"Morning." She smiled as she placed the Salmon on some cleaner sticks.

"Good morning Leo." Mikey giggled.

"What's all this about?" Raph asked and pointed at the cooked fish and fresh fruit.

"We kinda got off to a bad start yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you guys." Leo explained and gave Mikey and Raph the fish to eat. "After all, you did rescue me."

"Um...thanks." Raph said, no one had ever done something like this for him before.

"Eat up, we got a long walk ahead of us." Leo said and went to pack up the sleeping bags. Mikey smiled and gobbled down the fish while Raph ate his slowly as he watched Leo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they ate breakfast and packed away all their stuff away Raph, Mikey and Leo began to walk down a path in the woods to King Slash's castle.

"*Burp*"

Mikey and Leo turned to Raph.

"Raphael!" Mikey exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Raph smirked as they continued walking. 

"That's no way to behave in front of a-"

"*Burp* Excuse me." Leo said softy and continued walking while Raph and Mikey stared at her in shock.

"You know Leo, your not exactly what I expected." Raph laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." Leo smirked and began humming a song as she walked ahead of everyone else. Suddenly something zoom right passed Raph and Mikey and Leo was gone in an instant.

"Leo!" Raph cried.

"LET ME GO!"

Raph and Mikey looked up at a nearby tree and saw Leo struggling in the arms of a pink fish mutant with robot legs.

"Hey let her go!" Raph called but the fish ignored him and began talking to Leo.

"My master will pay handsomely for a pretty little jewel like you." He smirked.

Leo began to struggle even more. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Fishface and my master has sent me to find him a new mate, since he got bored of his last one."

Suddenly a sai just missed Fishface's tail.

"You'll pay for that." The mutant fish snarled and threw a small but very sharp knife at Raph, but it seemed to have missed the hot-headed turtle. Fishface snapped his fingers and a dozen men jumped from out the bushes, the Purple Dragons.

However, just as the gang surround Raph and Mikey Fishface was suddenly thrown through the air and into a nearby tree.

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Leo who had thrown the fish mutant. The blue masked turtle then jumped into the circle of Purple Dragons. Raph and Mikey were frozen on the spot as Leo quickly pulled out her katana blades and beat up the Purple Dragons.

After only 3 minuets all the Purple Dragons and Fishface were unconscious.

Leo smiled and put her swords away and walked over to a still stunned Raph and Mikey. "Shall we?" She said and began walking away.

"Whoa! Whoa! What was that?" Raph exclaimed when he and Mikey caught up with Leo.

"What was what?"

"That! Back there was amazing, where did you learn that?" Raph asked with a smile.

"My father, the leader of the Hamato Clan, taught me ninjutsu in case I needed to protect myself." She explained.

As the two continued walking down the path Mikey followed behind them, feeling a bit left out...

READ & REVIEW!


	9. Is This Love?

Raph didn't know what was wrong with him. When ever he was near Leo he got some weird shake or shiver that he just couldn't ignore, Raph it was amazing that someone in his life might really care for him.

Whenever Leo was near she made Raph warm and happy inside.

Raph could hardly speak whenever Leo said 'hi' to him. He had no idea he could feel this way and all the way to King Slash's castle Raph just kept asking himself the same question.

Is this love?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to Raph, Leonarda was having similar feelings around Raphael herself. Leo had never felt her heart beat so fast, she kept thinking of Raph first and of herself last and all she could think about is how happy she wanted Raph to be.

Leo felt like she was going insane.

For once there was actually something in her life that was way better than a dream about being rescued from that dreaded tower. She didn't know that she could feel this way.

Whenever Raph smiled at her Leo would start to get a little dizzy and starry eyed.

For the rest of the trip Leo could only ask herself the same question.

Is this what love felt like?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well there it is Miss Leonarda, King Slash's castle." Raph said sadly and pointed to the castle in the distance. It was lunch time now and the castle wasn't far. "With any luck we'll reach it by nightfall." He added.

The truth is Raph didn't want to give Leo away to Slash.

But he knew that Slash could give Leo so much more then Raph could ever do.

"We'll, we better get moving." Raph said with a sad sigh and began walking away with his head down.

"Raph wait!" Leo called, but when he turned to face her she didn't know what to say.

Leo wanted to spend as much time with Raph as she could before she met Slash.

"I...uh...I'm worried about Mikey!" She exclaimed and quickly walked over to a confused Mikey.

"What?" Raph asked and walked over to the two other turtles.

"Um...he looks sick! Maybe we should spend the night so he can rest." Leo suggested, trying to give Raph a hint that she didn't want to rush getting to King Slash's castle.

"Oh yeah! Ya don't look so good Mike." Raph replied, finally getting the message.

Mikey looked back and forth between the two, completely confused.

"What are you guys talking about? I feel totally fine." He reassured.

"He's hungry, I'll getting some dinner." Raph smiled and hurried away.

"I'll go get the fire wood." Leo added and ran off in the other direction.

Mikey stayed where he was, completely lost...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This stuff is really good." Leo smiled as she and Raph chowed down on some tasty pizzas that Raph had packed and they had cooked them on the warm camp fire Leo had made.

"Yeah, these were my favourite when I was a kid. Every night I'd ask my old man ta go and grab me a pizza." Raph laughed as he told Leo about his childhood.

"My father made me eat traditional Japanese foods when I was living with him." Leo sighed. She really missed her father but she knew that once she was married to King Slash she would be reunited with him once again.

"Trust me Leo, once ya feed one him slice of pizza ya old man will be begging for more." Raph said. Leo smiled and then turned to Mikey, who had fallen asleep not to long ago.

"You think it was fair to confuse Mikey like that?" Leo asked.

Raph smiled softly and took hold of Leo hand, the blue masked looked at Raph with those bright blue eyes and smiled back.

"I think it was worth it." Raph said as he and Leo slowly leaned closer together.

"Leonarda, ya know I would never do anything ta hurt ya." He whispered.

"And I don't want to hurt you so...we...need to..sto..." Leo trailed off as her and Raph's lip were almost touching.

However, before they could kiss Mikey suddenly appeared in between them with his usually goofy grin.

"Man, the sunset from up here looks totally awesome guys!" He exclaimed and pointed to the setting sun in the distance.

"Yeah, it's getting late we should get some sleep. Night Mikey. Night Raphael." Leo said nervously and quickly walked toward her tent and zipped it up.

Mikey looked back and forth from the tent and then to Raph.

"Oh I see what's going on now!" He grinned.

"What are ya talking about?" Raph growled.

"I know you two are digging on each other." Mikey replied.

"Your mad, I'm just bringing her back to Slash." Raph glared but with a sad look in his emerald eyes.

"Come on Raph, man up and go in there and tell her how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell!" Raph snapped at him and began sulking away. "I'm gonna get some more firewood." He mumbled. Mikey looked at the pile of firewood that Leo had got and sighed.

There was still plenty there...

READ & REVIEW!


	10. Misunderstandings

Mikey had waited for 3 long hours for Raph to return from collecting some more fire wood, but it wasn't long before night soon came and Mikey was starting to get really scared.

He would let out a small cry of fear when ever he thought he saw something move in the darkness.

Quickly he ran into Leo's tent but was surprised at what he saw. He saw Leo sat on her sleeping bag with her eyes red from cry.

"Hey Leo what's wrong?" Mikey asked softly as he knelled in front of the turtle.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Leo sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"This is about tomorrow isn't it?" Mikey guessed. Leo's reaction told him he had hit the nail on the head. "Your worried that you won't love Slash and you don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't love."

Leo nodded...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the tent, Raph smiled as he walked back to the camp site with a beautiful blue flower that resembled a rose. As he walked over to Leo's tent he kept thinking of what he was going to say.

"Uh hey Leo, I picked ya this flower cause it looked pretty and you look pretty? No that's stupid." He groaned.

He suddenly stopped when he heard voices coming from Leo's tent.

"It's just that I don't think I could love someone like him Mikey. He's too strong, mean, aggressive and controlling." Raph heard Leo say to Mikey.

"Yeah Leo, I know he is." Mikey agreed.

Unfortunately Raphael thought they were talking about him when they were really talking about Slash. Raph looked at the blue flower he had gotten for Leo and threw to the ground outside Leo's tent in disgust before walking away with a broken heart...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night since Mikey came in to her tent and talked to her. While they were talking about Slash Leo thought she sensed someone outside her tent but she shrugged it off and thought it was just an animal.

"Do you love Raphael?" Mikey asked suddenly.

Leo looked at Mikey in the eyes for a few long minuets before sighing and looking at the ground.

"Yes Mikey, I love Raphael." She admitted.

Mikey smiled and walked away.

"Where you going?" Leo asked.

"To tell Raphie." He replied.

"No you can't do that!" Leo pleaded.

Mikey looked at Leo for a moment before sighing.

"Ok, but if you don't tell him how you feel tomorrow then I will!" Mikey threatened playfully before heading for his own tent.

Leo walked outside her tent to see if Raph was there but it seemed that he hadn't returned yet.

Leo sighed and turned to go back inside when she noticed a single beautiful blue flower lying on the ground. Leo picked it up and sniffed it, it's sent was lovely so she decided to put it in some water before going to bed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Leo woke up the next morning she saw Mikey snoring by the fire and that Raph was still no where in sight. Leonarda had been up almost all night debating whether or not to tell Raphael how she felt.

She had decided to tell him.

Suddenly she noticed Raph walking over to the campsite.

"Hey Raph!" She exclaimed happily and ran over to him but stop when she saw the furious look on the red masked turtle.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Perfect. Never been better." Raph spat with venom in his voice as he walked passed Leo and sat on a log by the remains of the camp fire.

"I need to tell you something."

"Save it princess, I heard enough of it last night. If you think I feel the same way then your more stupid then Mikey." Raph snarled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"I-I thought..." Leo trailed off, she had thought Raph loved her. By now Mikey had woken up and was also confused.

Suddenly the sound of trumpets filled the air and Leo turned around to see a dozen of Rockwell's guards, Rockwell himself and a long black limo coming over to the campsite.

"Leonarda, I've brought you a little something." Raph smirked.

One of the guards opened the limo door and King Slash stepped out and poor Mikey began to cower behind Raph.

Leo watched as the bulky king walked over to her with wide eyes.

She knew Slash was big and frightening but she didn't think he was THAT big and frightening, but she soon forced away her shock.

"Leonarda Hamato." Slash said in a loving voice.

"As promised, now for your end of the deal." Raph glared and stomped over to the older turtle.

"Here it is Raphael, now take it before I change my mind." Slash glared.

Raph walked over to Rockwell and snatched the deed from his monkey hands.

"I'm so sorry you had to travel with such a barbarian my dear. But you don't have to use manners around him, it's not like he has feelings." Slash chuckled as he took hold of Leo's hand.

Leo looked over to Raph but the stronger turtle had his back turn to them.

"No, I guess he doesn't." Leo sighed sadly, remembering how Raph had shot her feels for him down only moments ago. If Raph had been facing them Leo would have seen the sad and hurt expression on his face when he heard Leo say those words.

"Leonarda Hamato, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Slash asked and he got down on one knee, still holding Leo's hand.

Leo looked back over to Raph and sighed, she still loved Raph but the red masked turtle had made it clear that he didn't return Leo's love. She turned back to Slash and put on the best fake smile she could do.

"Of course I'll marry you." She lied.

Raph felt as though his heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces.

"Wonderful! Let us return to my palace and tomorrow we shall wed my love." Slash exclaimed happily and walked back to his limo with Leo following from behind.

Rockwell and his men were ordered to collect Leo's stuff from the campsite.

Just before Leo got into the limo she looked back at Raph and saw him slowly walking away.

"Farewell Raphael." She called and got into the limo next to Slash. She looked at Raph and Mikey through the closed window as the limo drove back to Slash's castle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikey watched as the fancy limo and guards vanished from his sight before turning to Raph with a angry glare.

"Raph what are you doing?!" He called and ran to catch up with Raph. "Your letting them get away!"

But Raph didn't stop walking away.

"So what?" Raph replied. Mikey suddenly ran in front of the older turtle.

"Listen Raph there's something that you don't know, I talked to her last night-"

"Yeah I know ya talked to her last night! Your great pals aren't ya? If you two are such good friends ya can follow her home!" Raph snarled but his voice cracked slightly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"But I wanna go with you." Mikey said softly.

"I ALREADY TOLD YA! YA AIN'T COMING HOME WITH ME!" Raph shouted and stomped away. Leaving a poor sad and confused Mikey behind...

READ & REVIEW!


	11. Regrets

__When Raph arrived at his lair later that day he saw that it was slightly trashed and a mess but most of the stuff was how he left it. There wasn't a single mutant or alien in sight, just like King Slash had promised. Raph sighed and began to clean up the mess.

While Raph was cleaning up he noticed that one of his mirrors was smashed and the pieces were scattered on the floor. When he went to clean the shards up he noticed a poorly drawn picture lying on the floor near the pile of mirror pieces. It was a drawing of him and Mikey and on the bottom it said: 'To my best friend Raphie from Mikey'.

Raph sighed sadly as memories of his last words to the younger turtle played over in his mind. He didn't mean it he was just upset and angry. But it was too late now, Mikey had left forever and probably would not come back after the way Raphael had treated him. After Raph had cleaned most of the lair up it was night now and he decided to cook himself some dinner.

But when he got to the dinning room table he saw that one of the mutants or aliens had put a vase on the table. Inside the vase with five beautiful, sweet smelling flowers. They were the same kind flowers Raph had picked for Leo. Raphael picked up one of the floors and smiled as memories of his time with Leo filled his brain.

But that smile soon vanished when he remembered what he heard Leo and Mikey say that night. Raph took one last look at the flower in his hand before throwing it on the newly lit fire place in anger...

* * *

 

After Raph had shouted at him like that Mikey walked through the woods aimlessly.

Occasionally he would look over his shoulder and hope to see Raph or Leo running behind him, begging him to come back. But when he saw nothing he would sigh and continue on his way with his head down. It was starting to get dark and Mikey decided to stop by a river to get a drink. However, a low grumbling filled his ears and when Mikey turned his head to look further down the river he saw Leatherhead!

The giant mutant alligator still had the chandelier around his neck and he looked miserable. Mikey sighed. He knew that LH wasn't a bad dude, he was just lonely and Mikey felt terrible for leaving him alone in that castle. Mikey took a deep breath and walked over to the alligator. When LH saw Mikey his sad expression turned into one of pure joy and he nuzzled his long lost friend...

* * *

 

 

Leo couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt tug at her heart as she lay in her bed that night. King Slash had given her her own room for the night until after the wedding tomorrow then she would have to share a room and bed with Slash. Leo couldn't help but shudder at that thought. When she and Slash arrived at the castle it was already sunset and she and Slash talked over dinner.

She learned that they both knew Ninjutsu and came from noble backgrounds but other than that they had nothing in common. After dinner Leo went to her room she saw two servants and a tailor waiting for her so they could make her wedding dress. Her wedding dress was silvery white, with a glittery top half but the skirt puffed out a bit like a ball gown.

There was a navy blue ribbon around her waist with a pretty bow in the back and a silver heart-shaped buckle at the front. She also wore a white veil that went down to her elbows and there was a bit that went over her face. At the top was a silver head band that separated the front and back of the veil and on this head band were small flowers that were five different shades of blue.

She was also given a gorgeous bouquet made of white roses and blue lisianthus. Leo did love her outfit and all the other wedding preparations but she just wished it was Raph she was marrying. After the two servants and tailor had left Leo tried to sleep but her mind was over running with her memories of Raphael.

Both good and bad...

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW!_ **


	12. The Wedding

The next day came and it was Leonarda's and Slash's wedding day. Raph sighed sadly as he sat alone at his dinning room table as he ate a bowl of cereal. He missed waking up to see either Leo's or Mikey's smiling faces. All of a sudden the alarms in Raph's lair went off and the teenage mutant ninja turtle went to see what the problem was.

When he opened the front door he saw Mikey standing in the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" Raph growled, in truth he had missed Mikey very much but he was still hurting at what he had heard Leo and Mikey say at the camp site.

"I came here to tell you something." Mikey replied, his tone matching Raph's aggressive one. "You insult me, you never listen to me and you don't appreciate anything I do!" The orange masked turtle snapped as he followed Raph around the lair.

"Yeah? Well if I treated you so bad why did you come back?!" Raph shouted and slammed his bedroom door shut

"There you go again! Refusing to let people say something, just like you did with Leo! When she did was like you, maybe love!"

"LOVE ME?! She said I was mean, aggressive and controlling!"

"She wasn't talking about you hothead she was talking about King Slash!" He shouted. Raph slowly opened his bedroom door to see if Mikey was lying, but the serious look on the younger turtle's face said he was telling the truth.

"Well why didn't she tell me that yesterday!?" Raphael asked.

"Um let's see, you had already gone off on your own to fetch King Slash, when you did get back you wouldn't let Leo explain and when Leo and Slash were leaving you just stood there and did nothing." Mikey listed. Raph's emerald eyes widened when he remembered what had happened yesterday morning.

"Mikey, I'm sorry alright. My temper just got out of control." Raph said calmly. Mikey smiled his usually goofy smile and gave his best friend a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear, and I'm sure Leo will be happy to here that as well." He grinned. Realisation hit Raphael like a bus.

"The wedding! We'll never get there in time!" He exclaimed in panic.

"Don't worry dude, where there's a will there's a way and I have a way." Mikey smiled and led Raph to the surface. When Raph made it to the surface he was very surprised to see a friendly Leatherhead waiting for them.

"Mikey ya outdone yourself!" Raph laughed as they hopped onto LH's back and rode towards King Slash's kingdom. They had a wedding to crash...

* * *

 

Leonarda sighed sadly as she stood at the alter with her future husband. They stood together in the biggest church in all of King Slash's kingdom and everyone in the kingdom were at the church as guest. When they ran out of room in the church the remaining guest had wait outside for the newly married couple to arrive.

"Dearly Beloved, we are all gathered together here today to join together this couple in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men and women." The vicar began. As the vicar spoke Slash looked at Leo with a smile. He couldn't see most of Leo's face due to the veil over it but he could tell Leo wasn't smiling happily like she should be.

So Slash leaned over to him a whispered something into the blue masked turtle's ear.

"Smile Leonarda, your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." He whispered. Those words only added to Leo's sadness, but she still put on a fake smile to please her future husband...

* * *

 

When Raph and Mikey arrived at the church were the ceremony was supposed to be happening all the guest who had to wait outside the church and two or three soldiers ran for their lives when the saw the giant mutant alligator.

"Go on buddy, you earned it." Mikey smiled when they got off LH's back. LH roared happily and ran off to look for something to eat. Raph ran towards the church doors only to be blocked by Rockwell's men...

* * *

 

Before the vicar could say anything else a thunderous roar echoed through the church. All the guests were beginning to panic as King Slash's anger was rising.

"What was that?" Slash hissed at his best-man and captain of the guard Rockwell.

"I don't know my lord." Rockwell replied.

"Well find out." He snarled. Rockwell bowed and quickly ran to see what the problem was. "Continue." Slash ordered and the vicar obeyed.

"Therefore, is not by any, to be entered into in-advisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." 

As he spoke, Leo glanced at the giant church doors, wondering what was going on out there.

"If any person can show why these two may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."...

* * *

 

"I have to get in there!" Raph snarled as he and Mikey began to beat up the guards.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you in there." Mikey reassured but they was greatly out numbered. Even though Mikey had never been to a wedding he knew that vicars were quick at finishing vows.

"You will not be entering that church!" Rockwell snarled as he and Raphael battled.

"Just watch me!" Raph said and flipped Rockwell over his head and into a wagon of melons.

"Go Raph Go!" Mikey cried and Raph saw a small opening in the crowd of angrily soldiers. Raph quickly ran towards the door and kicked it down...

* * *

 

When no one said anything about not wanting Leo and Slash to marry the two mutants then turned to face each other and hold each other's hand as the vicar asked them the biggest question of their lives.

"Do you, King Slash, take Leonarda Hamato to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do." The king smiled happily.

"And do you, Leonarda Hamato, take King Slash to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

Leo looked at his and Slash's joined hands.

"I-"

Suddenly the church door was knocked clean off it's hinges and someone ran into the church, Leo's eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was Raphael...

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW!_ **


End file.
